Pan Tadeusz/Księga szósta: Zaścianek
''Treść: Pierwsze ruchy wojenne zajazdu - Wyprawa Protazego - Robak z panem Sędzią radzą o rzeczy publicznej - Dalszy ciąg wyprawy Protazego, bezskutecznej - Ustęp o konopiach - Zaścianek szlachecki Dobrzyn - Opisanie domostwa i osoby Maćka Dobrzyńskiego.'' Nieznacznie z wilgotnego wykradał się mroku Świt bez rumieńca, wiodąc dzień bez światła w oku. Dawno wszedł dzień, a jeszcze ledwie jest widomy. Mgła wisiała nad ziemią, jak strzecha ze słomy Nad ubogą Litwina chatką; w stronie wschodu Widać z bielszego nieco na niebie obwodu, Że słońce wstało, tędy ma zstąpić na ziemię, Lecz idzie niewesoło i po drodze drzemie. Za przykładem niebieskim wszystko się spóźniło Na ziemi; bydło poźno na paszę ruszyło I zdybało zające przy późnem śniadaniu; One zwykły do gajów wracać o świtaniu, Dziś, okryte tumanem, te mokrzycę chrupią, Te, jamki w roli kopiąc, parami się kupią I na wolnem powietrzu myślą użyć wczasu; Ale przed bydłem muszą powracać do lasu. I w lasach cisza. Ptaszek zbudzony nie śpiewa, Otrząsnął pierze z rosy, tuli się do drzewa, Głowę wciska w ramiona, oczy znowu mruży I czeka słońca. Kędyś u brzegów kałuży Klekce bocian; na kopach siedzą wrony zmokłe, Rozdziawiwszy się ciągną gawędy rozwlokłe, Obrzydłe gospodarzom jako wróżby słoty. Gospodarze już dawno wyszli do roboty. Już zaczęły żniwiarki swą piosnkę zwyczajną, Jak dzień słotny ponurą, tęskną, jednostajną, Tem smutniejszą, że dźwięk jej w mgłę bez echa wsiąka; Chrząsnęły sierpy w zbożu, ozwała się łąka, Rząd kosiarzy otawę siekących wciąż brząka, Pogwizdując piosenkę; z końcem każdej zwrotki Stają, ostrzą żelezca i w takt kują w młotki. Ludzi we mgle nie widać, tylko sierpy, kosy I pieśni brzmią jak muzyk niewidzialnych głosy. thumb|300px|right|W środku na snopie zboża ekonom usiadłszy, Nudzi się, kręci głową, roboty nie patrzy, Pogląda na gościniec, na drogi rozstajne W środku na snopie zboża ekonom usiadłszy, Nudzi się, kręci głową, roboty nie patrzy, Pogląda na gościniec, na drogi rozstajne, Kędy działy się jakieś rzeczy nadzwyczajne. Na gościńcu i drogach od samego ranka Panuje ruch niezwykły; stąd chłopska furmanka Skrzypi, lecąc jak poczta, stąd szlachecka bryka Czwałem tarkocze, drugą i trzecią spotyka; Z lewej drogi posłaniec jak kuryjer goni, Z prawej przebiegło w zawód kilkanaście koni, Wszyscy spieszą, ku różnym kierują się stronom. Co to ma znaczyć? Powstał ze snopa ekonom, Chciał przypatrzyć się, spytać; długo stał nad drogą, Daremnie wołał, nie mógł zatrzymać nikogo Ni poznać we mgle. Jezdni migają jak duchy, Tylko słychać raz po raz tętent kopyt głuchy I, co dziwniejsza jeszcze, szczękanie pałaszy: Bardzo to ekonoma i cieszy, i straszy. Bo choć na Litwie było naonczas spokojnie, Dawno już wieści głuche biegały o wojnie, O Francuzach, Dąbrowskim, o Napoleonie. Miałyżby wojnę wróżyć ci jezdzcy? te bronie? Ekonom pobiegł wszystko Sędziemu powiedzieć, Spodziewając się i sam czegoś się dowiedzieć. W Soplicowie domowi i goście, po kłótni Wczorajszej wstali z siebie nieradzi i smutni. Próżno Wojszczanka damy na kabałę sprasza, Mężczyznom próżno karty dają do mariasza: Nie chcą bawić się ni grać, siedzą cicho w kątkach, Mężczyźni palą lulki, kobiety przy prątkach; Nawet śpią muchy. Wojski, rzuciwszy łopatkę, Znudzony ciszą, idzie pomiędzy czeladkę. Woli w kuchennej słuchać ochmistrzyni krzyków, Groźb i razów kucharza, hałasu kuchcików; Aż go powoli wprawił w przyjemne marzenie Ruch jednostajny rożnów kręcących pieczenie. Sędzia od rana pisał, zamknąwszy się w izbie, Woźny od rana czekał pod oknem na przyzbie; Sędzia, skończywszy pozew, Protazego wzywa, Skargę przeciw Hrabiemu głośno odczytywa: O skrzywdzenie honoru, zelżywe wyrazy, Zaś przeciw Gerwazemu o gwałty i razy; Obudwu o przechwałki, o koszta z powodu Procesu - ciągnie w rejestr taktowy do grodu. Pozew dziś trzeba wręczyć ustnie, oczywisto, Nim zajdzie słońce. Woźny z miną uroczystą Wyciągnął słuch i rękę, skoro pozew zoczył; Stał poważnie, a rad by z radości podskoczył. Na samą myśl procesu czuł, że się odmłodził: Wspomniał na dawne lata, gdy z pozwami chodził Po guzy, ale razem po zapłaty hojne. Tak żołnierz, który strawił życie tocząc wojnę, A na starość w szpitalach spoczywa kaleki, Skoro usłyszy trąbę lub bęben daleki, Chwyta się z łoża, krzyczy przez sen: "Bij Moskala!" I na drewnianej nodze skacze ze szpitala Tak prędko, że go ledwie może złowić młodzież. Protazy śpieszył włożyć swą woźnieńską odzież. Przecież żupana ani kontusza nie kładzie, One służą ku wielkiej sądowej paradzie; Na podróż ma strój inny: szerokie rajtuzy I kurtę, której poły, podpięte na guzy, Można zakasać albo spuścić na kolana; Czapka z uszami, sznurkiem u wierzchu związana, Wznosi się na pogodę, spuszcza się przed słotą. Tak ubrany, wziął pałkę i ruszył piechotą. Bo woźni przed procesem, jak szpiegi przed bojem, Muszą kryć się pod różną postacią i strojem. Dobrze zrobił Protazy, że w drogę pospieszył, Bo niedługo by swoim pozwem się nacieszył. W Soplicowie zmieniano kampaniji plany. Do Sędziego wpadł nagle Robak zadumany I rzekł: "Sędzio, to bieda nam z tą panią ciotką, Z tą panią Telimeną, kokietką i trzpiotką! Kiedy Zosia została dzieckiem w biednym stanie, Jacek ją Telimenie dał na wychowanie, Słysząc, że jest osoba dobra, świat znająca, A postrzegam, że ona coś tu nam zamąca, Intryguje i pono Tadeuszka wabi; Śledzę ją; albo może bierze się do Hrabi, Może do obu razem. Obmyślmy więc środki, Jak się jej pozbyć, bo stąd mogą urość plotki, Zły przykład i pomiędzy młokosami zwady, Które mogą pomieszać twe prawne układy". "Układy? - krzyknął Sędzia z niezwykłym zapałem - Z układów kwita, już je skończyłem, zerwałem". "A to co? - przerwał Robak. - Gdzie rozum? gdzie głowa? Co tu mi Wasze bajasz? jaka burda nowa?" "Nie z mej winy - rzekł Sędzia. - Proces to wyjaśni: Hrabia, pyszałek, głupiec, był przyczyną waśni, I Gerwazy łotr; lecz to do sądu należy. Szkoda, żeś nie był, Księże, w zamku na wieczerzy, Poświadczyłbyś, jak Hrabia srodze mnie obraził". "Po coś Waść - krzyknął Robak - do tych ruin łaził? Wiesz, jak zamku nie cierpię; odtąd moja noga Tam nie postanie. Znowu kłótnia! kara Boga! Jakże tam było? powiedz; trzeba tę rzecz zatrzeć. Już mię znudziło wreszcie na tyle głupstw patrzeć. Ważniejsze ja mam sprawy niż godzić pieniaczy, Ale jeszcze raz zgodzę". "Zgodzić? Cóż to znaczy! A idźże mi Waść wreszcie z tą zgodą do licha! - Przerwał Sędzia, tupnąwszy nogą. - Patrzcie mnicha! Że go przyjmuję grzecznie, chce mnie za nos wodzić. Wiedz Wasze, że Soplice nie zwykli się godzić; Gdy pozwą, muszą wygrać: nieraz w ich imieniu Trwał proces, aż wygrali w szóstym pokoleniu. Dosyć zrobiłem głupstwa, z porady Waszeci, Zwołując podkomorskie sądy po raz trzeci. Od dzisiaj nie ma zgody; nie ma, nie ma, nie ma! (I krzycząc chodził, tupał nogami obiema). Prócz tego za wczorajszy niegrzeczny uczynek Musi mnie deprekować, albo pojedynek!" "Ale, Sędzio, cóż będzie, jak się Jacek dowie? Wszak on umrze z rozpaczy! Czyliż Soplicowie Nie nabroili jeszcze w tym zamku dość złego! Bracie! wspominać nie chcę wypadku strasznego. Wiesz także, że część gruntów od zamku dziedzica Zabrała i Soplicom dała Targowica. Jacek za grzech żałując, musiał był ślubować Pod absolucją dobra te restytuować. Wziął więc Zosię, Horeszków dziedziczkę ubogą, Hodować, wychowanie jej opłacał drogo. Chciał ją Tadeuszkowi swojemu wyswatać I tak dwa poróżnione domy znowu zbratać, I dziedziczce bez wstydu ustąpić grabieży". "Lecz cóż to? - krzyknął Sędzia - co do mnie należy? Ja się nie znałem, nawet nie widziałem z Jackiem; Ledwiem słyszał o jego życiu hajdamackiem, Siedząc wtenczas retorem w jezuickiej szkole, Potem u wojewody służąc za pacholę. Dano mi dobra, wziąłem; kazał przyjąć Zosię, Przyjąłem, hodowałem, myślę o jej losie. Dość mnie nudzi ta cała historyja babia! A potem, czegoż jeszcze wlazł mi tu ten Hrabia? Z jakim prawem do zamku? Wszak wiesz, przyjacielu, On Horeszkom dziesiąta woda na kisielu 39! I ma mnie lżyć? a ja go zapraszać do zgody!" "Bracie! - rzekł ksiądz - ważne są do tego powody. Pamiętasz, że Jacek chciał do wojska słać syna, Potem w Litwie zostawił: cóż w tym za przyczyna? Oto w domu Ojczyznie potrzebniejszy będzie. Słyszałeś pewnie, o czem już gadają wszędzie, O czem ja wiadomostki przynosiłem nieraz: Teraz czas już powiedzieć wszystko, czas już teraz! Ważne rzeczy, mój bracie! Wojna tuż nad nami! Wojna o Polskę! bracie! Będziem Polakami! Wojna niechybna! Kiedy z poselstwem tajemnem Tu biegłem, wojsk forpoczty już stały nad Niemnem; Napoleon już zbiera armiję ogromną, Jakiej człowiek nie widział i dzieje nie pomną; Obok Francuzów ciągnie polskie wojsko całe, Nasz Józef, nasz Dąbrowski, nasze orły białe! Już są w drodze, na pierwszy znak Napoleona Przejdą Niemen i - bracie! Ojczyzna wskrzeszona!" Sędzia, słuchając, z wolna okulary składał I wpatrując się mocno w Księdza, nic nie gadał, Westchnął głęboko, w oczach łzy się zakręciły... Wreszcie porwał za szyję Księdza z całej siły: "Mój Robaku! - wołając - czy to tylko prawda? Mój Robaku! - powtarzał - czy to tylko prawda? Ileż razy zwodzono! Pamiętasz? gadali: Napoleon już idzie! i my już czekali! Gadano: już w Koronie, już Prusaka pobił, Wkracza do nas! A on - co? Pokój w Tylży zrobił! Czy tylko prawda? Czy ty nie zwodzisz sam siebie?" "Prawda - zawołał Robak - jak Pan Bóg na niebie!" "Błogosławioneż niechaj będą usta, które To zwiastują! - rzekł Sędzia wznosząc ręce w górę. - Nie pożałujesz twego poselstwa, Robaku, Nie pożałuje klasztor; dwieście owiec z braku Daję na klasztor. Księże, tyś się wczora palił Do mojego kasztanka i gniadosza chwalił, Dziś zaraz w twym kwestarskim wozie pójdą oba; Dziś proś mnie, o co zechcesz, co ci się podoba, Nie odmówię! Lecz o tym interesie całym Z Hrabią, daj pokój; skrzywdził mnie, już zapozwałem, Czyż wypada..." Załamał ręce Ksiądz zdziwiony. Wlepiwszy oczy w Sędzię, ruszywszy ramiony, Rzekł: "To gdy Napoleon wolność Litwie niesie, Gdy świat drży cały, to ty myślisz o procesie? I jeszczeż po tem wszystkim, com tobie powiedział, Będziesz spokojnie, ręce założywszy, siedział, Gdy działać trzeba!" - Działać? Cóż? - Sędzia zapytał. "Jeszcześ - rzekł Robak - z oczu moich nie wyczytał? Jeszcze serce nic tobie nie gada? Ach, bracie! Jeśli Soplicowskiej krwi kroplę w żyłach macie, Uważ tylko: Francuzi uderzają z przodu?... A gdyby z tyłu zrobić powstanie narodu? Co myślisz? Niech no Pogoń zarży, niech na Żmudzi Niedźwiedź ryknie! Ach, gdyby jakie tysiąc ludzi, Gdyby choć pięćset z tyłu na Moskwę natarło, Powstanie jako pożar wkoło rozpostarło, Gdybyśmy my, nabrawszy Moskwie harmat, znaków, Zwycięzcy szli powitać wybawców rodaków? Ciągniemy! Napoleon widząc nasze lance Pyta: Co to za wojsko? My krzyczym: Powstańce, Najjaśniejszy Cesarzu! Litwa ochotnicy! Pyta: Pod czyją wodzą? - Sędziego Soplicy! Ach, któż by potem pisnąć śmiał o Targowicy? Bracie, póki Ponarom stać, Niemnowi płynąć, Póty w Litwie Sopliców imieniowi słynąć; Wnuków, prawnuków będzie Jagiełłów stolica Wskazywać palcem, mówiąc: oto jest Soplica, Z tych Sopliców, co pierwsi zrobili powstanie!" A na to Sędzia: "Mniejsza o ludzkie gadanie; Nigdy nie dbałem bardzo o pochwały świata, Bóg świadkiem, żem nie winien grzechów mego brata; W politykę jam nigdy bardzo się nie wdawał, Urzędując i orząc mojej ziemi kawał; Lecz jestem szlachcic, rad bym plamę domu zmazać, Jestem Polak, dla kraju rad bym coś dokazać, Choć duszę oddać. W szable nie byłem zbyt tęgi, Wszakże bierali ludzie i ode mnie cięgi; Wie świat, że w czasie polskich ostatnich sejmików Wyzwałem i zraniłem dwoch braci Buzwików, Którzy... Ale to mniejsza. Jakże Wasze myśli? Czy potrzeba, żebyśmy zaraz w pole wyszli? Strzelców zebrać - rzecz łatwa; prochu mam dostatek, W plebaniji u księdza jest kilka armatek; Przypominam, iż Jankiel mówił, iż u siebie Ma groty do lanc, że je mogę wziąć w potrzebie; Te groty przywiózł w pakach gotowych z Królewca Pod sekretem; weźmiem je, zaraz zrobim drzewca, Szabel nam nie zabraknie, szlachta na koń wsiędzie, Ja z synowcem na czele i? - jakoś to będzie !" "O polska krwi!" - zawołał Bernardyn wzruszony, Z otwartemi skoczywszy na Sędzię ramiony. - "Prawe dziecię Sopliców! Tobie Bóg przeznacza Oczyścić grzechy brata twojego, tułacza; Zawszem ciebie szanował, ale od tej chwili Kocham cię, jak gdybyśmy bracią sobie byli! Przygotujemy wszystko, lecz wyjść nie czas jeszcze; Ja sam wyznaczę miejsce i czas wam obwieszczę. Wiem, że car wysłał gońców do Napoleona Prosić o pokój; wojna nie jest ogłoszona; Lecz książę Józef słyszał od pana Biniona, Francuza; co należy do cesarskiej rady, Że się na niczem skończą wszystkie te układy, Że będzie wojna. Książę wysłał mnie na zwiady Z rozkazem, żeby byli Litwini gotowi Dowieść przychodzącemu Napoleonowi, Że chcą złączyć się znowu z siostrą swą, Koroną, I żądają, ażeby Polskę przywrócono. Tymczasem bracie, z Hrabią trzeba przyjść do zgody; Jest to dziwak, fantastyk trochę, ale młody, Poczciwy, dobry Polak; potrzebny nam taki; W rewolucyjach bardzo potrzebne dziwaki, Wiem z doświadczenia; nawet głupi się przydadzą, Byle tylko poczciwi i pod mądrych władzą. Hrabia pan, ma u szlachty wielkie zachowanie; Cały powiat ruszy się, jeśli on powstanie; Znając jego majątek, każdy szlachcic powie: Musi to być rzecz pewna, gdy z nią są panowie. Biegę do niego zaraz". "Niech się pierwszy zgłosi - Rzekł Sędzia - niech przyjedzie tu, mnie niech przeprosi; Wszak jestem starszy wiekiem, jestem na urzędzie! Co się tycze procesu, sąd arbitrów będzie..." Bernardyn trzasnął drzwiami. "No, szczęśliwa droga!" - Rzekł Sędzia. Ksiądz wpadł w powóz stojący u proga, Tnie biczem konie, łechce lejcami po bokach; Furknęła kałamaszka, ginie w mgły obłokach, Tylko kiedy niekiedy kaptur mnicha bury Wznosi się nad tumany jako sęp nad chmury. Woźny już dawniej wyszedł ku domowi Hrabi. Jak lis bywalec, gdy go woń słoniny wabi, Bieży ku niej, a strzelców zna fortele skryte, Bieży, staje, przysiada coraz, wznosi kitę I wiatr nią jak wachlarzem ku swym nozdrzom tuli, Pyta wiatru, czy strzelcy jadła nie zatruli: Protazy zeszedł z drogi i wzdłuż sianożęci Krąży około domu: pałkę w ręku kręci, Udaje, że obaczył kędyś bydło w szkodzie; Tak zręcznie lawirując stanął przy ogrodzie; Schylił się, bieży, rzekłbyś, iż derkacza tropi, Aż nagle skoczył przez płot i wpadł do konopi. W tej zielonej, pachnącej i gęstej krzewinie, Koło domu, jest pewny przytułek zwierzynie I ludziom. Nieraz zając zdybany w kapuście Skacze skryć się w konopiach bezpieczniej niż w chruście, Bo go dla gęstwi ziela ani chart nie zgoni, Ani ogar wywietrzy dla zbyt tęgiej woni. W konopiach człowiek dworski, uchodząc kańczuka Lub pięści, siedzi cicho, aż się pan wyfuka. I nawet często zbiegli od rekruta chłopi, Gdy ich rząd śledzi w lasach, siedzą śród konopi. I stąd w czasie bitew, zajazdów, tradowań Obie strony nie szczędzą wielkich usiłowań, Ażeby stanowisko zająć konopiane, Które z przodu ciągnie się aż pod dworską ścianę, A z tyłu, pospolicie stykając się z chmielem, Kryje atak i odwrót przed nieprzyjacielem. Protazy, choć człek śmiały, uczuł nieco strachu, Bo przypomniał z samego rośliny zapachu Różne swoje dawniejsze woźnieńskie przypadki, Jedne po drugich, biorąc konopie na świadki: Jako raz zapozwany szlachcic z Telsz, Dzindolet, Rozkazał mu, oparłszy o piersi pistolet, Wleźć pod stół i ów pozew psim głosem odszczekać, Że Woźny musiał co tchu w konopie uciekać. Jak później Wołodkowicz, pan dumny, zuchwały, 40 Co rozpędzał sejmiki, gwałcił trybunały, Przyjąwszy urzędowy pozew, zdarł na sztuki I postawiwszy przy drzwiach z kijami hajduki, Sam nad Woźnego głową trzymał goły rapier, Krzycząc: "Albo cię zetnę, albo zjedz twój papier!" Woźny niby jeść zaczął, jak człowiek roztropny, Aż skradłszy się do okna, wpadł w ogród konopny. Wprawdzie już wtenczas w Litwie nie było zwyczajem Opędzać się od pozwów szablą lub nahajem I ledwie woźny czasem usłyszał łajanie, Ale Protazy o tej obyczajów zmianie Wiedzieć nie mógł, bo dawno już pozwów nie naszał. Choć zawsze gotów, choć się Sędziemu sam wpraszał, Sędzia dotąd, przez winny wzgląd na lata stare, Odmawiał jego prośbom; dziś przyjął ofiarę Dla naglącej potrzeby. Woźny patrzy, czuwa - Cicho wszędzie - w konopie z wolna ręce wsuwa I rozchylając gęstwę badylów, w jarzynie Jako rybak pod wodą nurkujący płynie; Wzniósł głowę - cicho wszędzie - do okien się skrada - Cicho wszędzie - przez okna głąb pałacu bada - Pusto wszędzie. - Na ganek wchodzi nie bez strachu, thumb|300px|right|Odmyka klamkę - pusto jak w zaklętym gmachu; Dobywa pozew, czyta głośno oświadczenie. Odmyka klamkę - pusto jak w zaklętym gmachu; Dobywa pozew, czyta głośno oświadczenie. A wtem usłyszał tarkot, uczuł serca drżenie, Chciał uciec, gdy ode drzwi zaszła mu osoba - Szczęściem znajoma! Robak! Zdziwili się oba. Widno, że Hrabia kędyś ruszył z całym dworem I bardzo spieszył, bo drzwi zostawił otworem. Widać, że się uzbrajał; leżały dwórurki I sztucce na podłodze, dalej sztenfle, kurki I narzędzia ślusarskie, któremi rynsztunki Poprawiano; proch, papier: robiono ładunki. Czy Hrabia z całym dworem wyjechał na łowy? Ale po coż broń ręczna? Tu szabla bez głowy Zardzewiała, tam leży szpada bez temlaku: Zapewne wybierano oręż z tego braku I poruszono nawet stare broni składy. Robak obejrzał pilnie rusznice i szpady, A potem do folwarku wybrał się na zwiady, Szukając sług, żeby się rozpytać o Hrabię; W pustym folwarku ledwie wynalazł dwie babie, Od których słyszy, że pan i dworska drużyna Ruszyli tłumnie, zbrojnie - drogą do Dobrzyna. Słynie szeroko w Litwie Dobrzyński zaścianek Męstwem swoich szlachciców, pięknością szlachcianek. Niegdyś możny i ludny; bo gdy król Jan Trzeci Obwołał pospolite ruszenie przez wici 41, Chorąży województwa z samego Dobrzyna Przywiódł mu sześćset zbrojnej szlachty. Dziś rodzina Zmniejszona, zubożała; dawniej w pańskich dworach Lub wojsku, na zajazdach, sejmikowych zborach, Zwykli byli Dobrzyńscy żyć o łatwym chlebie. Teraz zmuszeni sami pracować na siebie Jako zaciężne chłopstwo! Tylko że siermięgi Nie noszą, lecz kapoty białe w czarne pręgi, A w niedzielę kontusze. Strój także szlachcianek Najuboższych różni się od chłopskich katanek: Zwykle chodzą w drylichach albo perkaliczkach, Bydło pasą nie w łapciach z kory, lecz w trzewiczkach, I żną zboże, a nawet przędą - w rękawiczkach. Różnili się Dobrzyńscy między Litwą bracią Językiem swoim tudzież wzrostem i postacią. Czysta krew lacka, wszyscy mieli czarne włosy, Wysokie czoła, czarne oczy, orle nosy; Z Dobrzyńskiej Ziemi ród swój starożytny wiedli. A choć od lat czterystu na Litwie osiedli, Zachowali mazurską mowę i zwyczaje. Jeźli który z nich dziecku imię na chrzcie daje, Zawsze zwykł za patrona brać Koronijasza: Świętego Bartłomieja albo Matyjasza. Tak syn Macieja zawzdy zwał się Bartłomiejem, A znowu Bartłomieja syn zwał się Maciejem; Kobiety wszystkie chrzczono Kachny lub Maryny. By rozeznać się wpośród takiej mieszaniny, Brali różne przydomki, od jakiej zalety Lub wady, tak mężczyźni, jako i kobiety. Mężczyznom czasem kilka dawano przydomków Na znak pogardy albo szacunku spółziomków; Czasem jedenże szlachcic inaczej w Dobrzynie, A pod innym nazwiskiem u sąsiadów słynie. Dobrzyńskich naśladując, inna szlachta bliska Brała również przydomki, zwane 42. Teraz ich każda prawie używa rodzina, A rzadki wie, iż mają początek z Dobrzyna; I były tam potrzebne, kiedy w reszcie kraju Głupim naśladownictwem weszły do zwyczaju. Więc Matyjasz Dobrzyński, który stał na czele Całej rodziny, zwan był e. Potem z siedemset dziewięćdziesiąt czwartym rokiem Odmieniwszy przydomek, ochrzcił się m; Toż Dobrzyńscy mianują go sami, A Litwini nazwali i. Jak on nad Dobrzyńskimi, dom jego nad siołem Panował, stojąc między karczmą i kościołem. Widać rzadko zwiedzany, mieszka w nim hołota, Bo brama sterczy bez wrot, ogrody bez płota, Nie zasiane, na grzędach już porosły brzozki; Przecież ten folwark zdał się być stolicą wioski, Iż kształtniejszy od innych chat, bardziej rozległy, I prawą stronę, gdzie jest świetlica, miał z cegły. Obok lamus, spichrz, gumno, obora i stajnie, Wszystko w kupie, jak bywa u szlachty zwyczajnie. Wszystko nadzwyczaj stare, zgniłe; domu dachy Świeciły się, jak gdyby od zielonej blachy, Od mchu i trawy, która buja jak na łące. Po strzechach gumien - niby ogrody wiszące Różnych roślin: pokrzywa i krokos czerwony, Żółta dziewanna, szczyru barwiste ogony, Gniazda ptastwa różnego, w strychach gołębniki, W oknach gniazda jaskółcze, u progu króliki Białe skaczą i ryją w niedeptanej darni. Słowem, dwór na kształt klatki albo królikarni. A dawniej był obronny! Pełno wszędzie śladów, Że wielkich i że częstych doznawał napadów. Pod bramą dotąd w trawie, jak dziecięca głowa Wielka, leżała kula żelazna działowa Od czasów szwedzkich; niegdyś skrzydło wrót otwarte Bywało o tę kulę jak o głaz oparte. Na dziedzińcu spomiędzy piołunu i chwastu Wznoszą się stare szczęty krzyżów kilkunastu Na ziemi nieświęconej; znak, że tu chowano Poległych śmiercią nagłą i niespodziewaną. Kto by uważał z bliska lamus, spichrz i chatę, Ujrzy ściany od ziemi do szczytu pstrokate Niby rojem owadów czarnych; w każdej plamie Siedzi we środku kula jak trzmiel w ziemnej jamie. U drzwi domostwa wszystkie klamki, ćwieki, haki, Albo ucięte, albo noszą szabel znaki: Pewnie tu probowano hartu zygmuntówek, Któremi można śmiało ćwieki obciąć z główek Lub hak przerżnąć, w brzeszczocie nie zrobiwszy szczerby. Nade drzwiami Dobrzyńskich widne były herby; Lecz armaturę - serów zasłoniły pułki I zasklepiły gęsto gniazdami jaskółki. Wewnątrz samego domu, w stajni i wozowni, Pełno znajdziesz rynsztunków, jak w starej zbrojowni. Pod dachem wiszą cztery ogromne szyszaki, Ozdoby czół marsowych: dziś Wenery ptaki, Gołębie, w nich gruchając karmią swe pisklęta. W stajni kolczuga wielka nad żłobem rozpięta I pierścieniasty pancerz służą za drabinę, W którą chłopiec zarzuca źrebcom dzięcielinę. W kuchni kilka rapierów kucharka bezbożna Odhartowała, kładąc je w piec zamiast rożna; Buńczukiem, łupem z Wiednia, otrzepywa żarna: Słowem, wygnała Marsa Ceres gospodarna I panuje z Pomoną, Florą i Wertumnem Nad Dobrzyńskiego domem, stodołą i gumnem. Ale dziś muszą znowu ustąpić boginie: Mars powraca. O świcie zjawił się w Dobrzynie Konny posłaniec; biega od chaty do chaty, Budzi jak na pańszczyznę; wstają szlachta braty, Napełniają się ciżbą zaścianku ulice, Słychać krzyk w karczmie, widać w plebaniji świéce; Biegą; jeden drugiego pyta, co to znaczy, Starzy składają radę, młódź konie kulbaczy, Kobiety zatrzymują, chłopcy się szamocą, Rwą się biec, bić się, ale nie wiedzą, z kim, o co? Muszą chcąc nie chcąc zostać. W mieszkaniu plebana Trwa rada długa, tłumna, strasznie zamieszana, Aż nie mogąc zdań zgodzić, na koniec stanowi Przełożyć całą sprawę ojcu Maciejowi. Siedemdziesiąt dwa lat liczył Maciej, starzec dziarski, Niskiego wzrostu, dawny konfederat barski. Pamiętają i swoi, i nieprzyjaciele Jego damaskowaną krzywą karabelę, Którą piki i sztyki rzezał na kształt sieczki I której żartem skromne dał imię i. Z konfederata stał się stronnikiem królewskim I trzymał z Tyzenhauzem, podskarbim litewskim; Lecz gdy król w Targowicy przyjął uczestnictwo, Maciej opuścił znowu królewskie stronnictwo, I stąd to, że przechodził partyi tak wiele, Nazywany był dawniej e, Że jak kurek za wiatrem chorągiewkę zwracał. Przyczynę zmian tak częstych na próżno byś macał: Może Maciej zbyt wojnę lubił; zwyciężony W jednej stronie, znów bitwy szukał z drugiej strony? Może, bystry polityk, duch czasu zbadywał I tam szedł, gdzie Ojczyzny dobro upatrywał? Kto wie! To pewna, że go nigdy nie uwiodły Ani chęć osobistej chwały, ni zysk podły, I że nigdy z moskiewską partyją nie trzymał; Na sam widok Moskala pienił się i zżymał. By nie spotkać Moskala, po kraju zaborze Siedział w domu, jak niedźwiedź, gdy ssie łapę w borze. Ostatni raz wojował, poszedłszy z Ogińskim Do Wilna, gdzie służyli oba pod Jasińskim. I tam z Rózeczką cudów dokazał odwagi. Wiadomo, że sam jeden skoczył z wałów Pragi Bronić pana Pocieja 43, który, odbieżany Na placu boju, dostał dwadzieścia trzy rany. Myślano długo w Litwie, że obu zabito; Wrócili oba, każdy pokłuty jak sito. Pan Pociej, zacny człowiek, chciał zaraz po wojnie Obrońcę Dobrzyńskiego wynagrodzić hojnie, Dawał mu folwark pięciu dymów w dożywocie I wyznaczył mu rocznie tysiąc złotych w złocie. Lecz Dobrzyński odpisał: "Niech Pociej Macieja, A nie Maciej Pocieja ma za dobrodzieja". Odmówił więc folwarku i nie przyjął płacy; Sam wróciwszy do domu, żył z własnej rąk pracy, Sprawując ule dla pszczół, lekarstwa dla bydła, Szląc na targ kuropatwy, które łowił w sidła, I polując na zwierza. Było dość w Dobrzynie Starych ludzi roztropnych, którzy po łacinie Umieli i w palestrze ćwiczyli się z młodu; Było dość majętniejszych; a z całego rodu Maciek, prostak ubogi, był najwięcej czczony, Nie tylko jako rębacz Rózeczką wsławiony, Lecz jako człek mądrego i pewnego zdania, Znający dzieje kraju, rodziny podania, Zarówno świadom prawa, jak i gospodarstwa. Wiedział także sekreta strzelców i lekarstwa, Przyznawano mu nawet (czemu pleban przeczy) Wiadomość nadzwyczajnych i nadludzkich rzeczy. To pewna, że powietrza zmiany zna dokładnie I częściej niż kalendarz gospodarski zgadnie. Nie dziw tedy, że czy to siejbę rozpoczynać, Czy wiciny wyprawiać, czy zboże zażynać, Czy procesować, czyli zawierać układy, Nie działo się w Dobrzynie nic bez Maćka rady. Wpływu takiego starzec bynajmniej nie szukał, Owszem, chciał się go pozbyć, klijentów swych fukał I najczęściej wypychał milczkiem za drzwi domu, Rady rzadko udzielał i nie lada komu, Ledwie w niezmiernie ważnych sporach lub umowach Pytany wyrzekł zdanie, i w niewielu słowach. Myślano, że dzisiejszej podejmie się sprawy I stanie swą osobą na czele wyprawy; Bo bijatykę lubił niezmiernie za młodu I był nieprzyjacielem moskiewskiego rodu. Właśnie staruszek chodził po samotnym dworze, Nucąc piosenkę: "Kiedy ranne wstają zorze", Rad, że się wypogadza; mgła nie szła do góry, Jak się dziać zwykło, kiedy zbierają się chmury, Ale coraz spadała; wiatr rozwinął dłonie I mgłę muskał, wygładzał, rozściełał na błonie; Tymczasem słonko z góry tysiącem promieni Tło przetyka, posrebrza, wyzłaca, rumieni. Jak para mistrzów w Słucku lity pas wyrabia: Dziewica, siedząc w dole, krośny ujedwabia I tło ręką wygładza, tymczasem tkacz z góry Zrzuca jej nitki srebra, złota i purpury, Tworząc barwy i kwiaty - tak dziś ziemię całą Wiatr tumanami osnuł, a słońce dzierżgało. Maciej ogrzał się słońcem, zakończył pacierze I już się do swojego gospodarstwa bierze. Wyniósł traw, liścia; usiadł przed domem i świsnął: Na ten świst rój królików spod ziemi wytrysnął. Jako narcyzy nagle wykwitłe nad trawę, Bielą się długie słuchy; pod nimi jaskrawe Przeświecają się oczki jak krwawe rubiny Gęsto wszyte w aksamit zielonej darniny. Już króliki na łapkach stoją, każdy słucha, thumb|300px|right|Patrzy, na koniec cała trzódka białopucha Bieży do starca, liśćmi kapusty znęcona, Do nóg mu, na kolana skacze, na ramiona; Patrzy, na koniec cała trzódka białopucha Bieży do starca, liśćmi kapusty znęcona, Do nóg mu, na kolana skacze, na ramiona; On, sam biały jak królik, lubi ich gromadzić Wkoło siebie i ręką ciepły ich puch gładzić, A drugą ręką z czapki proso w trawę miota Dla wróblów; spada z dachów krzykliwa hołota. Gdy się staruszek bawił widokiem biesiady, Nagle króliki znikły w ziemi, a gromady Wróblów na dach uciekły przed gośćmi nowymi, Którzy szli do folwarku krokami prędkiémi. Byli to z plebaniji przez szlachty gromadę Posłowie wyprawieni do Maćka po radę. Z dala witając starca niskiemi ukłony, Rzekli: "Niech będzie Jezus Chrystus pochwalony". "Na wieki wieków, amen" - starzec odpowiedział, A gdy się o ważności poselstwa dowiedział, Prosi do chaty; weszli, zasiadają ławę, Pierwszy z posłów stał w środku i jął zdawać sprawę. Tymczasem szlachty coraz gęściej przybywało. Dobrzyńscy prawie wszyscy; sąsiadów niemało Z okolicznych zaścianków, zbrojni i bezbronni, W kałamaszkach i bryczkach, i piesi, i konni, Stawią wozy, podjezdki do brzezinek wiążą, Ciekawi skutku narad koło domu krążą: Już izbę napełnili, kupią się do sieni; Inni słuchają, w okna głowami wciśnieni. Księga VI